Haine Passionnelle
by lennae
Summary: Drago est en fuite après son échec à tuer le directeur de Poudlard. Il cherche désespérément un endroit où se réfugier, quelqu'un pour l'aider.
1. Un jeune homme en fuite

**Auteur:** Lennae

**Titre:** Haine passionnelle

**Genre:** Draymione

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est bien à moi

__________

Après l'attaque de l'école par les Mangemorts, après la mort tragique du directeur de Poudlard, Harry avait donc décidé de poursuivre seul la quête des Horcruxes. Cependant, ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, en avaient décidé autrement et avaient résolu de l'accompagner. Harry, craignant pour leur vie, décida finalement qu'ils retourneraient tous les trois a Poudlard et qu'ils poursuivraient leurs recherches de là-bas, à l'abri des murs de pierres du château.

Après l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore,, Harry et Ron se rendirent 12 Square Grimmauld. Hermione, quand à elle, pu enfin retrouver sa maison et ses parents moldus, qui étaient tous protégés à leur insu par des aurors confirmés.

On n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Drago Malefoy et de Severus Rogue, qui avaient tout deux déserté le château après que le professeur ait tué son supérieur, alors que l'élève n'en était lui-même pas capable.

__________

De son coté, je jeune Serpentard craignait pour sa vie. En effet, il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi a tuer Dumbledore, contraignant ainsi l'ancien professeur de potions a le faire a sa place, et donc a révéler son vrai visage a toutes l'école. Il était certain que son Maitre allait le tuer pour sa lâcheté. Ou plutot le faire tuer... Il savait que ses sbires le poursuivaient. Ils avaient quelques jours de retard sur lui, mais restaient sur sa trace.

Et lui cherchait a fuir.

Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir Mangemort... Il avait seulement cru le vouloir. Il était né pour ça, avait été élevé dans ce but et n'avait pas eu le choix. Maintenant, il se rendait compte de tout ce que cela impliquait.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de tuer le directeur de l'école, son plus grand ennemi et accessoirement le plus grand sorcier au monde, il pensait en être capable. Après tout, combien de fois avait-il souhaité la mort de cet ami des moldus ? de ce vieux fou ? Mais une fois en face de lui, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur : cet homme oeuvrait non seulement pour ce qu'il croyait juste, mais aussi pour le Bien. Or Drago n'avait jamais été un adepte du Mal, se contentant simplement de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Et au moment fatidique, au moment ou il aurait pu devenir Quelqu'un aux yeux du Maitre... il avait échoué. Il se répétait cette phrase sans cesse, tout en cherchant désespérément un refuge. Il avait bien pensé a rentrer au Manoir des Malefoy mais celui-ci serait immanquablement surveillé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Pourtant il avait tant besoin de parler a sa mère ! Cette femme si douce, si gentille, était la seule qui serait il le savait, toujours de son coté. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle l'aimait trop, elle n'avait pris parti dans ce combat que parce que son mari l'avait décidé. Elle non plus n'avait pas choisi, elle non plus ne voulait pas répandre la mort.

Passant dans un village moldu, il hésita a se réfugier chez l'un d'entre eux, puis se ravisa. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se faire passer pour quelqu'un dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques. Il ne pouvait pas renier sa nature. De plus, il détestait les moldus !

Il avait bien pensé a se réfugier chez l'un de ses amis Serpentards, mais tous étaient fils de Mangemorts et aucun n'hésiterait a le dénoncer...

Il n'avait aucun refuge... Il entra dans un bar afin de s'arrêter pour la nuit... Comme tous les soirs. Et comme tous les soirs, il trouva un moyen pour ne pas payer... Soudain il eu une idée. Une idée folle. Mais son dernier recours. Il prit sa plume qu'il avait toujours sur lui, un papier sur le bureau de la chambre qu'il avait louée pour la nuit, et commença à écrire.

Sa lettre écrite, Drago appela son hiboux qui le suivait de loin et le rejoignait la nuit tombée. Il lui accrocha la lettre et lui dit doucement.

- Assures toi que cette lettre est lue et qu'on te donne une réponse, quitte a donner des coups de bec sur la tête de la destinataire. Enfin je préfèrerais quand même que tu évites, si possible...

Le hibou déploya ses grandes ailes et s'envola. Il voyagea longtemps, survolant de nombreuses villes moldues.

__________

Des commentaires ?

**kis38** : merci pour ta review qui est la première que je reçoit !


	2. Une demande étrange

**Auteur:** Lennae

**Titre:** Haine passionnelle

**Genre:** Draymione

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est bien à moi

__________

Hermione finissait de relire l'histoire de Poudlard avant de s'endormir, quand elle entendit quelques coups legers frappés a sa fenêtre. Elle se leva donc de son lit dans lequel elle était allongée en tenue de nuit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, un énorme hibou gris s'engouffra dans sa chambre. A sa patte était attachée une lettre qu'elle décrocha. A sa grande surprise, le hibou ne parti pas tout de suite. Elle en conclut qu'il attendait une réponse.

Elle déplia la lettre et lu, sa surprise croissant au fil des mots.

_"Chère Granger, __  
__Je mets toutes les précautions oratoires de mon côté, car ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas simple. __  
__Ils est possible, pour ne pas dire probable, que tu sois au courant de ma fuite. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, je ne fuis pas l'Ordre. __  
__Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai besoin, infiniment besoin, de protection. Je suis seul, fuyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts. __  
__Tu vas probablement me demander pourquoi toi. La réponse, bien que je ne la connaisse pas vraiment moi-même, semble être que tu es là meilleure sorcière qu'ai connu Poudlard. De plus, qui penserait à chercher un Sang-Pur qui a soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant toute sa jeunesse dans son combat contre les moldus chez une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Le terme n'est évidemment pas péjoratif, ici, mais seulement présent pour te donner une idée, un bref aperçu, de ce que pensent les partisans du Mal. Pour finir, tu n'es pas avec l'Ordre, qui me pense coupable de la mort de Dumbledore. Ce sont ces trois raisons qui, semble-t-il, me guident vers toi.__  
__Me connaissant, tu dois te douter que cette lettre m'est difficile à écrire ; j'espère simplement que tu sauras mettre ta rancoeur et ta haine de côté, comme je l'ai moi-même fait, pour m'apporter ton aide.__  
__Malefoy"_

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, à l'ouverture de ce pli ! Elle lu la lettre une seconde fois, puis une troisième, cherchant à déceler une lueur de malice, une pointe d'ironie, et fut presque déçue en ne trouvant rien d'anormal dans la lettre. Ou plutôt si, tout dans cette lettre était anormal. Regardant l'oiseau qui se tenait à ses côtés, ses yeux jaunes la regardant d'un air menaçant, elle prit sa plume et traça une réponse de sa belle écriture régulière.

__________

Drago tournait en rond dans la chambre étroite. L'oiseau ne revenait pas... Était-il possible que les Mangemorts l'aient interceptée ? Il en doutait. Cependant les heures défilant il commençait à paniquer.

Enfin, à l'approche de l'aube, il entendit un battement d'aile. S'approchant de la fenêtre il vit un oiseau qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il hésita à ouvrir mais quand le hibou entreprit de casser la vitre à l'aide de son bec dans le but d'entrer, il céda. Il comprit alors la raison de cette longue attente.

"Malefoy,  
Pour commencer, sache qu'il s'agit toujours bien de ton hiboux, soumis à une métamorphose qui devrait prendre fin d'ici peu."

En effet, le plumage du hibou recouvrait peu à peu sa couleur d'origine, son bec changeait également de couleur tandis que ses griffes s'allongeaient.

"J'ai estimé plus prudent pour toi de prendre cette précaution, dans l'éventualité ou Tu-Sais-Qui aurait décidé de surveiller les échanges de courrier. En effet, deux hiboux différents sont moins à soupçonner qu'un hibou faisant un aller retour.  
Si je me permets de parler aussi directement dans la suite de la lettre, c'est parce que j'ai jeté quelques sorts de protection très puissants, faisant en sorte que tu sois le seul a pouvoir toucher le parchemin sans qu'il se consume et à pouvoir lire ces quelques lignes qui restent invisibles aux yeux des éventuels personnes indésirables.  
Pour ce qui est de ta requête, je ne sais trop quoi te dire. Il est vrai que nous nous sommes toujours détesté, et que ce sentiment est loin de changer. Cependant, je ne peux rester insensible fasse à ta détresse. Ton raisonnement vis à vis de ta fuite est digne d'un raisonnement de Serpentard : idéal.  
Pour que je puisse envisager quoi que ce soi à ton sujet, il faut impérativement que nous nous voyions. Je suggère donc nous nous retrouvions dans un bar moldu de Londres dans 5 jours, ce qui te donne le temps de t'y rendre, dont tu trouveras l'adresse au dos de ce parchemin.  
Ne réponds pas à cette lettre, les Mangemorts pourraient soupçonner quelque chose, malgré mes précautions. Je serais dans tous les cas présente, même sans ta confirmation.  
Hermione Granger"

La lettre était étonnamment courte pour une missive rédigée par Hermione Granger, la grande Hermione Granger, élève en tout point modèle, d'une rare intelligence et qui mettait un point d'honneur à développer outrageusement tous ses écrits. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Drago sentit sa respiration s'alléger. Quand il eut lu l'adresse, il vit la lettre se replier seule sur elle-même tellement de fois qu'elle en finit par disparaitre. Décidément, Granger n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Il sourit intérieurement. Décidément, il avait beau ne pas l'aimer, il ne pouvait que l'admirer.

__________

Alors ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

**kis38** : je ne pense pas que la suite sera bien plus longue, parce que moi même j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les fictions dont les chapitres sont longs x) 1000 mots dans un chapitre ça me parait insoutenable, sur un écran


	3. Une lueur d'espoir

**Auteur:** Lennae

**Titre:** Haine passionnelle

**Genre:** Draymione

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est bien à moi

__________

Elle était là quelques minutes, ou plutôt presque une heure, avant l'heure prévue, fidèle à elle-même, ponctuelle. Il arriva quelques minutes en retard, fidèle à lui-même, nonchalant.

_- Eh bien Malefoy, ce n'est pas trop tôt, _dit sa voix timbrée d'agacement. D'agacement pour avoir attendu, d'agacement pour lui avoir donné rendez vous, d'agacement pour s'être encore une fois laisser aller à son grand cœur_._

_- Je te dirais bien que je suis désolé, Granger, seulement ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Figure toi qu'il n'est pas particulièrement facile de traverser l'Angleterre en seulement cinq jours quand on a des Mangemorts qui nous suivent à la trace._

Ils commandèrent deux cafés lorsqu'ils virent le serveur s'approcher d'eux avec irritation : depuis plus d'une heure qu'elle était là, Hermione n'avait rien commandé, et, comme dans la plupart des bars, la consommation était obligatoire.

_- J'espère pour toi que tu ne prépares pas un sale coup._

Drago ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Il savait qu'elle savait. Il était plus que sérieux, pour une fois. Abandonné son air de supériorité insupportable. A présent, il ressemblait terriblement à un enfant apeuré. Et Hermione avait terriblement pitié de lui.

_- Bien, j'espère que tu n'as pas été suivi, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais s'il venait à arriver quelques chose à ma famille par ta faute._

_- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? _répondit Malefoy avec véhémence, visiblement blessé dans son orgueil_._

_- J'ai le droit de me méfier, je sacrifie beaucoup de choses pour te protéger alors que tu ne l'as jamais mérité._

_- Désolé… Je n'aurai pas du m'emporter_, s'excusa Malefoy, toute trace de sa superbe soudain disparue_._

Ils finirent leur café, puis Hermione héla le serveur pour lui donner quelques pièces. Drago, lui, était subjugué. Il n'avait jamais payé quoi que ce soit avec de l'argent moldu. En fait, il avait rarement payé quelque chose, et laissait le plus souvent son père et sa mère lui offrir ce qu'il désirait.

- _Qu'y-a-t'il ?_

- _Tu as payé avec de l'argent…_

- _Oui c'est de l'argent moldu. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, car chez moi on n'utilise que ça, et qu'il reste encore un mois et demi de vacances._

- _J'ai l'impression que ça va être plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé._

Ils se levèrent en même temps, et partirent côte à côte. Hermione l'entraina jusqu'à un arrêt de bus, qui était déjà une nouveauté pour Malefoy. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant eux, elle entra sans hésiter. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à avancer, elle le tira par la manche. De nouveau, elle sortit ces étranges petites pièces qui ne manquaient pas de surprendre le jeune Malefoy, et paya pour eux deux.

- Nous n'aurions pas pu transplaner ?

- _Si, bien sûr, mais imagine que Tu-Sais-Qui ait trouvé un moyen de surveiller les transplanages. Personnellement je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'une horde de Mangemorts se retrouve devant nous à nôtre atterrissage, pas toi ?_

Sa logique, il s'en rendait compte, était implacable. Elle l'impressionnait de plus en plus. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de remarques acerbes étant donné que sa sécurité dépendait d'elle, mais de toute façon il n'en aurait pas eu l'envie : elle était aussi rusée que les Serpentards, sa propre maison, alors qu'elle était à Gryffondor.

Après leur descente du bus, ils marchèrent quelque temps puis arrivèrent devant une petite maison, dans une ruelle pittoresque ou toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Hermione chercha sa clé au fond de sa poche, jura en ne la trouvant pas puis soupira lorsque le bout de son doigt frôla enfin le trousseau.

_- Tu n'aurais pas pu utiliser un sortilège de déverrouillage ?_

_- Non. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de curieux qui nous regardent actuellement depuis leur fenêtre, bien à l'abri de la chaleur et qui se demande qui donc est le jeune homme que ramène leur petite Hermione De plus, j'ai jeté un sortilège pour protéger la maison des simples sorts de déverrouillage, afin que le fait que je suis une sorcière ne mette pas mes parents en danger._

_- Et ils ne sont pas là ?_

_- Non, avec tout ce qui s'est passé j'ai du falsifier leur mémoire. Actuellement, ils vivent en Australie et ne savent pas qu'ils ont une fille. Comme cela, si les Mangemorts les trouvent, ils ne pourront pas leur faire de mal, puisqu'ils ne me connaissent pas…_

Malefoy senti sa tristesse. Lui, l'insensible, l'ennemi des Sangs-de-Bourbe, sentait la douleur d'une d'entre eux, chez qui il allait s'installer pendant quelques temps, de surcroit ! Décidemment, quelque chose chez lui ne tournait pas rond.

_- Allez entre, je vais te faire visiter._

Et il entra. Hermione le vit s'avancer dans a modeste maison, et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que s'il avait décidé de lui jouer un mauvais tour, elle était désormais coincée.

De son côté, une pensée similaire s'installa dans l'esprit de Drago, et il se dit que si Hermione avait décidé de le livrer à l'ordre, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

__________

Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Bientôt suivi par le quatrième ! Laissez une trace de votre passage !

**MCanBeImpassive** : Je tient a dire que la suite est déjà écrite jusqu'au chapitre 6 ; ne t'inquiètes pas, rien ne va être aussi simple. Merci de ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir a lire =)

**Manon** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt = bientôt, la preuve la suite est deja publiée x)

**DrayD** : Je prend note. Je sais que tout ce déroule vite, mais après tout c'est un style d'écriture ^^ j'ai un peu du mal a trouver une bonne manière d'aborder cette fiction. De plus, les chapitres courts sont un choix : en tant que lectrice, je préfère une fiction avec beaucoup de chapitres courts qu'une fiction avec peu de chapitres mais très longs...


	4. Une nouvelle vie

**Auteur:** Lennae

**Titre:** Haine passionnelle

**Genre:** Draymione

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est bien à moi

__________

Hermione lui montra le salon, l'unique salle de bain et la petite cuisine qui logeaient au rez-de-chaussée, pour ensuite monter à l'étage. Là se trouvaient la chambre de ses parents, sa propre chambre et une petite chambre d'amis.

_- C'est là que tu vas t'installer. Si jamais je te vois mettre ta sale tête de fouine dans mes affaires ou celles de mes parents, je t'écorche vif._

Et elle en était capable, il le savait.

Retournant dans sa chambre pour le laisser ranger ses quelques affaires, elle prit une plume puis rédigea de son écriture nette une lettre à l'intention d'Harry. Elle lui expliqua qu'il lui serait difficile d'être là pour son anniversaire d'Harry puis emprunta le hibou de Drago pour prévenir Ron qu'elle serait probablement absente pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, sans pour autant leur dire la raison. En fait elle craignait la réaction de ses amis lorsqu'ils verraient Drago, et s'interdisait d'y penser. De toute façon, il faudrait qu'ils sachent…

Lorsqu'elle redescendit dans le salon, elle vit Malefoy avachi dans le canapé.

_- Bien, je vois que tu as déjà pris tes marques_, dit-elle sur un ton ironique. _Je suis navrée que ce ne soit pas aussi confortable, spacieux, luxueux que chez toi, mais il faudra faire avec._

_- C'est parfait, Hermione, vraiment, tu fais beaucoup pour moi._

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom ? Il l'avait presque remerciée ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle finisse par trouver un bon fond à ce garçon qu'elle croyait jusqu'à présent pourri jusqu'à la moelle ?

Ils regardèrent la télévision dans un silence tendu. Lui ne connaissait pas cette sorte de boite à couleurs et était fasciné. Les sorciers, eux, jouent aux quidditch, aux cartes, aux échecs version sorciers, mais jamais il n'avait vu de télévision.

Quand arriva l'heure du repas, Hermione se leva pour aller préparer des pâtes. Là encore, il fut surpris, ayant été habitué à avoir un elfe de maison. Lorsqu'il gouta, se fut du bout des lèvres. Il fut surpris quand il se rendit compte que c'était bon. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione sache cuisiner. Le repas se déroula lui aussi dans un silence gêné.

Hermione s'était attendu ça. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était étonnée. Pourtant, le fait que Drago ne se propose même pas pour l'aider l'indignaH et elle se retint de lui faire une remarque désagréable. Elle débarrassa donc la table seule, pour faire ensuite la vaisselle pendant que Drago allait dans la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il en ressorti, 20 minutes plus tard, Hermione attendait devant la porte, impatiente, pour aller prendre une douche. Cependant, là encore, elle ne fit pas de remarque sur le temps passé dans la sale de bains : ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'empirer l'ambiance. Ils avaient échangé à peine deux mots depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et Hermione entendait bien faire changer la situation qui devenait, il faut le dire, insoutenable.

Le lendemain, pourtant, le scénario se renouvela. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la journée. Drago se prélassait pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait du ménage, des repas et de tout ce qui était à faire dans la maison.

Elle reçu la réponse de Ron et Harry à ses hiboux. Ils étaient déçus et voulaient vraiment qu'elle vienne. Elle entreprit donc de leur expliquer que c'était impossible sans qu'ils la tuent quand ils la verraient.

En allant faire les courses, elle décida d'emmener Malefoy avec elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence qui s'éternisait et en venait à regretter les remarques acerbes de son ancien ennemi. Il fallait que ça change, sinon elle risquait de devenir folle

Cependant le petit aller retour au supermarché du coin ne changea pas grand-chose. Elle eut droit à un commentaire de Drago qui considérait qu'il était inutile de l'emmener étant donné qu'il ne connaissait rien au monde moldu. Elle lui répondit, cinglante, qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui et donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seule chez elle.

Quand elle reçu le hibou d'Harry lui promettant de ne rien lui faire, lui reprocher… Il était désormais chez Ron. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Et puis la majorité d'Harry était une étape importante pour lui, il fallait qu'elle soit là. Sans compter que si elle était absente au mariage, elle se ferait tuer par Molly et Fleur…

Le trente et un, elle se leva à l'aube. Hermione résista à l'envie de jeter un sceau d'eau à ce flemmard de Drago qui dormait encore. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir la porte sans délicatesse et d'ouvrir en grand les volets.

_- Allez debout espèce de marmotte de Serpentard ! On doit partir !_

_- Je ne comprends toujours pas ton désir de partir aujourd'hui.  
_

_- Eh bien moi je le comprends, c'est l'important. Bouge-toi de sortir de là avec tes affaires. Je fais le tour de toutes les entrées pour vérifier qu'elles sont fermées et on y va._

Malefoy grommela dans sa barbe inexistante que ce n'était pas une vie de se lever si tôt. Hermione rétorqua que s'il n'était pas content il n'avait qu'à se trouver un autre refuge. Il sorti donc de son lit sans attendre qu'Hermione quitte la chambre, et elle retint un éclat de rire. Drago, toujours si bien habillé, si bien coiffé, était en pyjama froissé et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Elle refit son lit d'un coup de baguette et sortit, lui laissant le loisir de se changer.

__________

Eh voila encore un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis gentille hein :) Allez à vous de me faire plaisir en laissant vos commentaires =)


	5. Une déception

**Auteur:** Lennae

**Titre:** Haine passionnelle

**Genre:** Draymione

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est bien à moi

Hermione prit à regret la main de Drago afin de les faire transplaner à l'extrémité du terrain des Weasley, le reste de la maison étant protégée par de nombreux sorts. Elle lança un sortilège de désillusion sur Drago afin que la famille de Ron ne panique pas immédiatement. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle se disait, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il s'agissait en fait pour elle de se laisser le temps d'expliquer à ses amis la situation.

Elle demanda à Drago de la suivre, sans bruit. Le Terrier était surpeuplé. En effet, la famille de Fleur était déjà arrivée, ainsi que Bill et Charlie. Hermione était très attendue, et Molly fut ravie de l'accueillir. Elle lui enjoignit d'aller poser ses bagages dans la chambre de Ginny, et d'étonna qu'elle en ait tant. Effectivement, elle se baladait en faisant léviter à la fois ses bagages mais aussi ceux de Drago.

Elle les posa rapidement dans la chambre, serra brièvement Ginny dans ses bras et alla rejoindre Ron et Harry dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, toujours suivie, elle le savait, par Drago.

_- Hermione !_ Crièrent de concert ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils se jetèrent sur elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras.

_- On a cru que tu ne viendrais pas !_

_- Oui en fait je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais ici…_

_- Explique-nous pourquoi tu as tant tergiversé._

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire, sans préciser de qui il s'agissait. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ils lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait fait de la personne en question.

_- Il est ici._

_- Où ?_

_- Ici je t'ai dit !_

Et elle enleva le sort de désillusion. L'expression de Ron et d'Harry aurait presque été drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Drago fut parfait : la tête baissée, un air tout à fait repentant inscrit sur son visage.

_- Hermione !_ Dit Harry avec beaucoup de reproches dans la voix. _Que fait-il ici ?_

_- Il m'a demandé de l'aide… Il est poursuivi par Tu-Sais-Qui, je n'allais pas le laisser tomber !_

_- Bien sûr que si !_

_- Non ! Tu sais bien que je n'en suis pas capable !_

_- Hermione réfléchit un instant tu viens d'amener le fils d'un Mangemort dangereux dans la maison de ma famille ! Que veux-tu que j'en pense ?_

_- Je n'attendais pas ton accord, Ronald, mais j'espérais que tu serais un peu plus compatissant. Il est comme nous, c'est un indésirable, un traitre à son sang. Encore plus que nous, même, puisqu'il est fils de Mangemorts._

Drago ne disait rien, conscient que son sort reposait entre les mains de celle qu'il avait toujours méprisée. Il gardait la tête baissée, comme elle le lui avait recommandé avant qu'ils ne quittent sa maison.

_- Tu as amené notre pire ennemi au Terrier, Hermione, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?_ rugit Harry, hors de lui.

_- Tu m'avais promis, Harry…_

Elle partit en claquant la porte, laissant Drago dans la chambre pour aller se réfugier dans celle de Ginny. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, qui s'étaient mises à couler d'elles mêmes, les traitresses. Elle avait pris son rôle tellement à cœur, et prenait la réaction d'Harry comme une trahison. Après tout, il lui avait promis…

Elle s'allongea en chien de fusil sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un s'assis près d'elle, soucieux de ne pas réveiller sa colère. Elle s'attendait à ce que Ginny s'allonge près d'elle, comme elles le faisaient toute les deux lorsque l'une d'entre elles n'allait pas bien, mais il ne se passa rien. Intriguée, elle se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui était entrée.

- _C'est de ta faute_, siffla-t-elle au blond

Elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante. Après tout ils vivaient ensemble depuis deux semaines. Elle n'était pas attachée à lui, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier : même s'ils ne parlaient pas, il n'était pas désagréable.

_- Je sais… Je n'aurai jamais du demander ton aide._

_- Non, tu n'aurais pas du… Mais de toute façon le mal est fait._

_- Hermione je…_

_- Granger. Pour toi je suis et je resterai toujours Granger. C'est clair ?_

Elle avait haussé le ton, inconsciemment. Elle rejetait la faute sur lui, alors qu'il était autant la victime qu'elle.

_- Bien…_

Il se leva, pris ses valises et partit.

_- Où vas-tu ?_

_- Je m'en vais, je ne veux pas t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis._

Et il s'en alla.

_- Attends… Ne pars pas… chuchota Hermione une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Mais c'était trop tard. Le Serpentard était déjà loin._

Hermione se recoucha, et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Elle se sentait désormais terriblement seule, dans cette maison surpeuplée.

Encore un chapitre ! N'est-ce pas la classe ça ? La suite très bientôt !

**Kis38** : Moi aussi je trouve que ce sont des têtes à claques, dans cette fic :) si j'avais pu, je les aurait frappés mais bon en tant qu'auteur je pouvais pas vraiment me permettre... mdr et je sais pas encore si ça va s'arranger ou pas ;) merci pour ta review 3


End file.
